Las madres siempre saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos
by karunebulous
Summary: Cierto detalle que no escapa de la aguda percepción de una niña Yato, la sorpresa de un chico serio y las incoherencias de una acosadora. [Insinuaciones BL] [Multichapter] [Capítulo 3 up]. One-sided.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Las madres siempre saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos.

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Personajes:** Kagura, Shinpachi, Sacchan, Gintoki, Okita y Hijikata.

**Rated:** T

**Género:** Humor, Parodia.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del Gender-bender arc y el Love Inciense Arc si no sigues el manga, Insinuaciones Boys Love, OOCness.

**Dicslaimer:** Gintama es de Hideaki Sorachi, yo solo intento escribir argumentos sin sentido que publico en la web. Las demás series que menciono aquí, tampoco me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Cierto detalle que no escapa de la aguda percepción de una niña Yato, la sorpresa de un chico serio y las incoherencias de una acosadora. [Insinuaciones BL]. One-sided.

**A/N: **Un cliché soft yaoi con tres personajes como testigos presenciales del interés que ciertos policías a su manera le profesan a su intento de jefe/interés amoroso. La web no me da para colocar a todos los persos como me gustaría, aunque coloque a los espías porque es perspectiva de ellos lol. Será un two-shot.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Si no estás viendo bien con los anteojos, es hora de cambiar la fórmula.**

* * *

—Objetivo localizado, Yama-san.

—Muy bien, Pasta. No lo pierdas de vista. Cambio.

—Entendido, Yama-san. Cambio.

«Pasta», más conocido como las gafas que adornan a un humano llamado Shinpachi Shimura miró con desgano a su acompañante.

—Kagura —se quejó—. ¿Por qué estamos diciendo «cambio» cuando los dos estamos en un mismo lugar?

«Yama-san» o Kagura observaba al objetivo a través de sus binoculares. Shinpachi aún se preguntaba de donde los había sacado.

Kagura dejó que los binoculares —atados por una cadena de hilo— colgaran de su pecho.

—Pattsuan, es para crear ambiente —aseguró, e hizo un puchero cuando añadió—. ¡Ese vago inútil vino a comer _dangos_ y no invitó! Ya me las pagará, si —prometió, tronándose los nudillos.

Aunque estuviese a metros de distancia, el delicioso olor llegó a las fosas nasales de Kagura, quien ya estaba saboreando en su paladar (bueno, su imaginación lo hacía) la masa dulce que devoraba su guardián y su estómago gruñó, estando de acuerdo. Normalmente Gin-chan y ella después de atiborrarse se iban sin pagar la cuenta de la tienda del tipo que tenía problemas con las sumas. Gin-chan decía que había que reconocer el entorno antes de decidir si huían o terminaban lavando los trastos.

—Kagura-chan…

—No es Kagura. Es Yama-san —contestó, golpeándolo con su paraguas.

—Ka… Yama-san —corrigió al ver que ella lo amenazaba con el paraguas—. Ese no es el asunto, recuerda porque me hiciste venir a espiar a Gin-san.

De algún modo, terminaron escondidos en una tienda abandonada convenientemente ubicada casi al frente —a dos puestos, en el otro lado de la calle—de esa ruinosa tienda de _dangos_, «Konpeitou». Cuidaron de que su intento de jefe no los descubriera, porque él siempre se enteraba cuando lo seguían o no. Tuvieron que meterse por un callejoncito y arreglárselas para entrar por una ventana.

No era un punto tan ideal, pero al menos tenían una vista decente y Shinpachi esperaba que no los descubrieran y los denunciaran por violación a la propiedad privada, aunque ese lugar estaba abandonado desde quien sabe cuánto. Apenas se podían ver sus cabezas tapadas por la especie de mostrador del que se estaban espiando.

Gintoki Sakata estaba sentado en el banquillo que estaba afuera de la tienda. Su expresión aburrida ahora reemplazada por una de deleite total al estar en su sagrado momento del azúcar. La camarera —o camarero, porque se parecía sospechosamente a un travesti— de ese puesto se le acercaba con la cara ruborizada, trayendo una orden de dango con te que dejó junto a él. Lo que ella le dijo, de acuerdo a las observaciones de ambos porque no lograron escuchar desde el punto donde estaban, lo dejó con una cara de espanto total. Ambos podían adivinar que ella le estaba ofreciendo dangos gratis a cambio de una cita, ¡ella lo hacía cada vez que comían allí!

Shinpachi tenía una cara de espanto similar a la de Gintoki y Kagura la tendría igual de no ser porque la escena ya se le hacía habitual y hasta predecible. Aun así, no dejaba de serle graciosa y por eso cubría su boca, para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Gin-san está solo desde que estamos aquí, mejor dejémoslo en paz.

—Sé que vendrán, Pasta. Tengo un presentimiento.

El presentimiento de Kagura llegó en forma de un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros vestido con un uniforme gris oscuro. Ella frunció el ceño, sintiendo la familiar sensación de enfado al verlo. Estaba reprimiendo (lo cual le costaba) el impulso de pelearse con él como siempre lo hacían cuando se topaban ya fuera en algún parque, terreno baldío o en cualquier parte del Distrito Kabuki —o de Edo—. Pero esta vez no iba a darse el gusto de volverlo papilla.

Este era un asunto de suma importancia.

Sougo Okita se sentó al lado de Gintoki y le dijo algo a la camarera. Por lo que observaba Shinpachi, ellos sólo tenían una conversación aparentemente inofensiva. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Supongo que tus hipótesis están mal, Ka… Yama-san.

—¿Acaso necesitas cambiar la graduación de tus lentes, Shinpachi? —le espetó Kagura, olvidándose de su pequeño rol de detectives— El Sádico mierdoso prácticamente está invadiendo el espacio personal de Gin-chan. ¡Se sentó muy pegado a él! Dime si eso no es ser obvio, si.

Shinpachi se subió los anteojos al puente de la nariz. Asomándose de tal manera para no ser visto, observó mejor la escena: Ahora que veía mejor, un poco más y Okita se sentaba en el regazo de su jefe. No tenía la excusa de que había otro cliente para tal cercanía porque estaban ellos dos solos en el banquillo.

Tragó grueso al percatarse de ese detalle.

«Quizás Kagura no estaba tan paranoica como creí», pensó, ruborizándose un poco.

—¡Está desnudando a Gin-chan con la mirada, cuatro ojos!

Si Kagura pudiese matar a través de la mirada (o de los binoculares), Okita caería desplomado al suelo. Aunque otra opción sería que un campo de energía sádica anularía su ataque mental.

—¡Kagura-chan! Esas no son expresiones para una chica de tu edad.

Ella rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio con Shinpachi moralista después de tanto tiempo de conocerla.

—Ese enano inmundo debería conseguirse un hermano gemelo y hacer _fanservice yaoi_ frente a las chicas en vez de hacer el tonto con Gin-chan, si.*

—Kagura, recuerda el _Copyright_, por favor —le pidió y ella volvió a torcer los ojos.

Shinpachi ni siquiera sabía cómo terminó secundando la tonta idea de su compañera, quien lo arrastró —literalmente— fuera del piso. Ellos deberían estar en la Yorozuya esperando por algún trabajo potencial para conseguir dinero. ¡Ya le debían tres meses de renta a Otose! Y no le apetecía vestirse de Pachi, como estaba seguro de que Gin-san tampoco quería vestirse como Paako, bailar o ser anfitriones en el bar travesti de_ Madeimoselle_ Saigou como último recurso.

Él era el único pendiente de pagar las cuentas y que Gin-san y Kagura vivan bajo la filosofía _Hakuna Matata_ no ayudaba. Esta era una de las muchas veces que Shinpachi consideraba buscarse un empleo donde _si_ le pagaran.

—Pasta, concéntrate —lo regañó Kagura—. Deja de aumentar innecesariamente el contador de palabras del procesador de texto, ¿quieres? Agradece que aquí tu única línea no sea _¡Dondake!_, si.

—_¡Don…!_—empezó a protestar pero se interrumpió, carraspeando— No voy a caer en eso y por favor no rompas la Cuarta Pared, Yama-san.

Ella lo ignoró.

—El sádico hasta me da un poco de lástima porque Gin-chan está pasando de él, si —el júbilo en la voz de Kagura desmentía sus palabras.

—Gin-san ignora a todo ser humano o alienígena vivo cuando tiene dulces en frente —le recordó Shinpachi con voz plana.

—Shinpachi, acaba de llegar el otro elemento de la evacuación —ella informó.

—Se dice ecuación, Kagura-chan.

La tercera persona que llegó a la escena era un hombre de uniforme similar al de Okita, cabellos oscuros lisos y un cigarrillo en la boca.

Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que todo estuvo siempre frente a sus lentes y él queriendo ser el chico racional que siempre es —quizás también en el fondo por negación— no había pillado lo que una chica supuestamente densa y menor que él había notado enseguida.

Hace un par de horas, ellos estaban haciendo los quehaceres en la Yorozuya… Bueno, Shinpachi limpiaba la sala con un trapeador y Kagura estaba echada en uno de los sofás con una tira de _sukonbu_ en la boca. De repente ella había comentado que Hijikata y Okita se las arreglaban para encontrarse seguido —demasiado— a Gintoki en la calle.

Shinpachi recordó que desde hace un tiempo su jefe se topaba bastante seguido con el vicecomandante. Los dos siempre terminaban discutiendo por tonterías y él, cuando estaba presente, intentaba ejercer de mediador.

Era un ciclo infinito y repetitivo, por eso no ahondó demasiado.

Tampoco prestó atención a que Hijikata últimamente comenzaba las discusiones cuando siempre fue Gin-san quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo.

—Ellos quieren con Gin-chan, Shinpachi, si —fue la respuesta de su colega cuando se lo había comentado.

Por supuesto, para él esa conclusión era demasiado hasta para una chica con la precocidad mental de Kagura.

Y la respuesta de ella fue arrastrarlo fuera del piso —su jefe no tenía ni diez minutos que había salido—, asegurándole que iba a demostrarle su bizarra teoría. Por eso se encontraban en esta situación.

—Pasta, los roba impostes son persistentes. ¿Acaso el gorila les dio a esos dos un curso básico de acoso?

—No exageres, Yama-san. Y se dice _impuestos_ —le rogó el chico.

—¿Tú crees que Gin-chan vaya a aceptar a uno de esos idiotas como novio, amante, folla-amigo, «peor es nada» o lo que sea?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Al escuchar esa voz intervenir, los jovencitos voltearon a tiempo de ver un destello lavanda saltar desde una puertita en el techo.

Horror.

«¿Desde cuándo está aquí?» pensaron ambos chicos.

Ayame Sarutobi, conocida como «Sacchan», se puso de pie y se ajustó las gafas con una expresión muy seria.

—Ninguno de esos dos reúne los requisitos —declaró, convencida.

—Sacchan-san. ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Sacchan respiró hondo.

—Porque les presentaré al único «novio, amante, folla-amigo, "peor es nada" o lo que sea» —dijo, citando textualmente parte de la frase de Kagura— que Gin-san aceptaría en su corazón y en sus partes bajas. ¡Tengo la prueba!

Por arte de las técnicas _ninja_, ella mostraba triunfante en su mano la primera portada _Boys Love_ de DVD falsa… con la diferencia de que en lugar de la cara de Hijikata, estaba pegada un _selfie_ de perfil del alter-ego masculino de Sacchan con expresión de deleite: Un completo M esperando a ser dominado por su S.

Silencio.

Horror.

«Esto no va a terminar bien», pensó el chico serio del Yorozuya.

Tal vez debería mentalizarse en llegar al piso e ir alistando sus trenzas y kimono. Seguramente, a Pachi le tocaría actuar esta noche.

* * *

_Hakuna Matata es una expresión del idioma suajili traducida como "No te angusties" (o literalmente "No hay problema" o "no te preocupes, sé feliz"). Ustedes conocerán la referencia por la peli El Rey Leon :)_

_*El seiyuu de Sougo, Kenichi Suzumura también es el seiyuu de Hikaru Hiitachin del manga/anime "Ouran High School Host Club". Hikaru tiene un gemelo, Kaoru, de allí se dio el intento de chiste._

_Seran dos caps, era one-shot pero se me está haciendo largo y casi tengo el segundo listo. _

_Próximo cap: "Una fujoshi tiene que tener su dosis diaria de Boys Love"_

_Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer._


	2. 2 Una fujoshi necesita su dosis diaria

Holaa. Siento haber tardado tanto, tuve problemas de salud y he aqui el cap 2. Como saben, Gintama es toda de Sorachi :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una fujoshi necesita su dosis diaria de Boys Love.**

* * *

—Te mereces un castigo.

Esa profunda voz le hizo sentir un estremecimiento placentero en todo el cuerpo. Una mirada penetrante recorría de arriba hacia abajo, como queriendo aprenderse de memoria su anatomía. Una sonrisa sensual se dibujó en el atractivo rostro, demostrándole que lo que estaba viendo era de su agrado.

Tragó grueso cuando un tropel de pensamientos nada inocentes inundó su cabeza.

Él no tocaba directamente. Una pluma blanca comenzaba a tantear zonas de su cuerpo que no sabía hasta ahora que fueran tan sensibles y no podía —ni quería— hacer nada para evitarlo: Sus brazos y piernas estaban extendidos a ambos lados de la cama, sujetos por cadenas y solo tenía puesta la ropa interior.

A pesar de estar así, no se sentía vulnerable. No con él. Al contrario, le encendía estar así con alguien que no dudará en hacer con su persona lo que se le antoje, preferiblemente reducirla a una masa temblorosa que emita sonidos incoherentes.

Oh, sí.

—¿Listo para tu castigo, Ayao-kun?

Se humedeció los secos labios con la punta de la lengua, concentrado en el rostro que se acercaba al suyo y…

* * *

—Masoquista, te llegó la regla por el agujero equivocado, si —dijo Kagura con aburrimiento—. ¿Acaso no controlas tus fechas?

Shinpachi le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Kagura, ese tipo de comentarios no se hacen! —él la regañó, sin esconder el rubor en sus mejillas. No estaba preparado para hablar de algo tan íntimo.

La realidad le aterrizó en picada de lleno en la cara cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo de ambos chicos.

Una mujer cualquiera se hubiese sentido ofendida por el inconscientemente grosero comentario de la niña Yato y se hubiese sonrojado de vergüenza como lo está haciendo el chico. Sin embargo, Ayame —después de comprender lo que Kagura trataba de decirle con su elocuencia habitual— se limpiaba con un pañuelo el grueso hilo de sangre que salía de uno de los orificios de la nariz y miró con indignación a los empleados sin sueldo de su amado.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que interrumpir?—reclamó, airada—. ¡Gin-san iba a hacerle esto, aquello y lo otro a Ayao!

Y soltó un grito estridente cargado de emoción.

Shinpachi se mostraba sereno, pero si se podía ver más de cerca, los cristales de sus anteojos brillaban tanto que encandilaban. Kagura se limitó a mostrar una expresión vacía, sin molestarse en golpear a la_ kunoichi_ como su mente se lo estaba exigiendo. ¿Para qué molestarse? Ella sabía que a la masoquista le faltaban varios tornillos desde que la conoció.

—Sacchan-san, por favor deja de fantasear con un universo _semi-gender_.

—No me sorprendería que consiguiera una poción en el mercado negro que la convierta en hombre o que buscara a los del Debokokko para volver a ser Ayao creyendo que así podrá estar con Gin-chan, si —decía Kagura, indiferente.

—¡Tu no le des ideas!

Sacchan tenía un pequeño bloc de notas y lápiz, recopilando ideas con interés.

—¡Deja de mirarme como si yo fuese una _fangirl_ obsesionada, estúpido cuatro ojos!

—Eso es lo que eres y mírate en un espejo antes de insultar —espetó.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que apoye el GinAyao?—reclamó, colocándole nombre a una de sus parejas favoritas.

—Shinpachi, ya deja que viva su momento _fujoshi_ —aconsejó Kagura en cuanto el chico abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo.

Shimura miró la expresión soñadora de Ayame, sorprendido con la madurez que Kagura estaba mostrando. Le era extraño recibir consejos de una niña que se asustó cuando vio a Gin intentando sacarle a Zenzou una vela del trasero… malentendido aclarado por un Gintoki cabreado porque la chica lo miraba como microbio, y entraba en su modo madre llamándolo de pervertido para arriba.

—Kagura, lo dices como si supieras de lo que hablas.

—Satsuki-chan y Marippe me enseñaron fotos de chicos muy juntos que tienen guardadas en sus móviles —remató, tranquila— y el viejo de la barbería donde va Gin-chan tiene una sección de _manga yaoi_ en su biblioteca.

Cuando Kagura iba a seguir con los tomos de Abu-san, revisaba el arsenal del viejo y encontró algunos _Boys Love_ que hojeó por la curiosidad que cualquier chica de catorce años tendría. El género no le disgustaba, pero tampoco le atraía tanto como para convertirse en _fujoshi_ al igual que sus amiguitas del vecindario.

Shinpachi sacudió la cabeza en resignación al escuchar como Kagura terminó de descubrir por completo —Esto es Gintama, con sus sutiles y no tan sutiles momentos de fanservice ya sea _yaoi, yuri _o heterosexual— ese mundo tan complejo. Lo que más le sorprendía no era el contenido de la biblioteca del barbero —¡Ese señor podría inaugurar un _Café Manga_ si su barbería quebraba algún día!—, sino que él todavía los dejara entrar en su local después de todo el lío con el peinado del _Shogun_.

Mientras tanto, Sacchan —después de guardar el lápiz y el bloc— tenía su móvil en mano. ¡Nadie entendería la profundidad de su amor por Gin!. Miraba embelesada la pantalla; su antiguo fondo de pantalla —Gintoki sentado en su escritorio picándose la nariz— fue reemplazado por una foto de su amado en su desnuda gloria. El evento del _Love Choris_ le había dado la preciada oportunidad de recopilar fotos de Gin-san como vino al mundo, fotos que estaban resguardadas en la memoria de su móvil, el disco duro de su portátil y los continuos respaldos que hacía de tan preciado material. ¡Esos perros del gobierno ya quisieran echarle la mano a su tesoro! ¡Cómo si ella los fuera a dejar!

—Sacchan-san, por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Shinpachi la sacaba de su nebulosa.

—Vigilar que ninguno de ellos se sobrepase con Gin-san —respondió directamente.

—¿Tu también? —el chico preguntó con desmayo.

¿Acaso en verdad era el único que no había pillado nada?

—¿Cómo no iba a estar al tanto de un detalle tan importante? —dijo como si fuera obvio— ¡Una mujer enamorada siempre busca estar en sintonía con su amado! Ese es el más puro y sincero…

—Acoso, si —interrumpió Kagura.

—No me compares con ese gorila.

Lo único que faltaría era que Kondo también estuviera detrás de Gin. Por fortuna, él no se ha rendido con Otae. Por supuesto, Sacchan se las arregló para enterarse del caos que ese incienso provocó en Yoshiwara, especialmente en los peculiares efectos que tuvo en Gin-san.

Carraspeó, concentrándose en lo que interesa.

—El policía aprendiz de sádico normalmente es más sutil cuando se le acerca a Gin-san —comentó, exponiendo su investigación—. Por alguna razón, hoy decidió ser más directo.

—Quiere tratar a Gin-chan como a una de esas tontas masoquistas a las que mira como si fueran la mierda debajo de su zapato, si.

Kagura recordó la vez en el Takamagahara. El estúpido niñato descaradamente no ayudó a los preparativos para la llegada de la _Madame_. Se había limitado a burlarse del par de clientes tontas que lo miraban como si estuviesen presas de un hechizo.

Ella aun no entendía que le veían a ese mocoso flacucho y desagradable.

—Ese mocoso está a años luz de dominar a Gin-san.

—Quien sabe lo que esté pasando por la cabeza de Gin-san —dudó Shinpachi.

Su jefe siempre tenía esa aura de alguien al que no le importan sus alrededores —o al menos la mayoría del tiempo—. Pero Shinpachi se atrevería a asegurar que Gin solo muestra lo que _él _quiere que vean de él, así que es difícil saber lo que piensa.

Kagura y él lo han aprendido por ensayo y error.

—¡Sip! Gin-chan no da señales de estar dispuesto a cruzar la acera con el Sádico o Mayora.

—No me refería a eso, Kagura-chan.

—¡Bajen la voz! —los regañó Sacchan.

Los gritos llegaron hasta su lugar de observación y los tres estaban asomando la cabeza.

—¡Deja de saltarte el trabajo, Sougo!

La voz enojada era lo suficientemente fuerte, recordándole a los cotillas que tenían que hacer.

Toushirou Hijikata tenía el entrecejo fruncido —más de lo habitual— y regañaba a su subordinado, quien parece haberse desconectado hace rato del sermón, limitándose a beber un sorbo de su té con parsimonia, irritándolo aun más.

—Multiplícate por una molécula de agua y evapórate, Hijikata —moduló en un volumen aceptable para los detectives improvisados.

—¡Bastardo!

—Ya que estamos, rájate las tripas de una buena vez para que el mundo deje de soportar tu presencia, Hijikata-san —dijo con ligereza.

—Mocoso irrespetuoso. Las patrullas no se hacen solas, ¿sabes? Deberías pensar en eso en vez de perder el tiempo con el subnormal que tienes al lado.

Gintoki no se había molestado en prestarle atención a los policías y su comportamiento habitual, hasta que lo nombraron en su absurda discusión. Se picaba la nariz como si nada, limpiándose el dedo meñique con la chaqueta de un imperturbable Okita.

Shinpachi hizo un gesto de asco a pesar de estar acostumbrado a esa vista.

—Quiere cualquier fluido que venga de Gin-chan para hacer magia negra. ¡El Sádico está enfermo, si! —lloriqueó Kagura.

—¡Los fluidos de Gin-san son solamente míos! —chilló Sacchan.

—Los demás no estamos obligados a ser fumadores pasivos y contaminar nuestros pulmones como si fueses dueño del aire. Para mi ese es el mejor ejemplo de un subnormal —dijo Gintoki, decidiéndose a abrir la boca.

La expresión de Hijikata estaba cargada de disgusto, expresión instantánea que adoptaba cada vez que cruzaba palabra con Gintoki, cosa que no era sorpresa para los cotillas.

—¡Tengo derecho de fumar donde quiera!

—¡Y yo tengo derecho a aire limpio!

—¡Tu presencia basta y sobra para contaminar el ambiente! —espetó Hijikata.

—No. Yo soy solo un ciudadano ejemplar —Gintoki lo miraba con indiferencia.

—¡Ejemplar mi trasero!

—¿Acaso esa es una insinuación de tu parte, Hijikata-kun?—Gintoki esbozaba una sonrisa picara.

Hijikata se había quedado boquiabierto, como si no supiese que replicar.

Los tres curiosos tenían los ojos como platos, sorprendidos.

—En tu cara, Hijikata —Okita tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Sí, Hijikata. En tu cara —imitó Gintoki.

Gintoki y Okita se miraron, una mirada de entendimiento cruzaba entre ellos.

—¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —canturreaban ambos, levantando un brazo al aire en una sincronización perfecta que no tenía nada que envidiar a la hecha por cierto azulejo y cierto mapache.

Kagura y Sacchan los imitaban desde el escondite, para desmayo de Shinpachi.

—¡Ya paren! ¡Dejen de violar derechos de autor de los productos occidentales!

A este punto, los espías jurarían que el Vicecomandante tenía la cara roja de furia, similar a la de cierta máquina de chicles y mordió en dos su cigarrillo. Sacchan y Kagura sospechaban que ese rubor no era sólo por rabia.

La sorpresa —para los chicos y la acosadora— fue que en lugar de desenvainar su espada y atacar al Yorozuya y a su subordinado, el Vicecomandante respiró hondo y se sentó en el banco… a un lado de Gintoki, pidiéndole una orden a la camarera.

—Hijikata-san. ¿No me estabas regañando hace un momento por escaparme del trabajo? —Okita dijo con engañoso tono casual—. ¿Por qué te sientas?

—¡Porque ustedes me cabrean, Dúo Sádico! —se justificó—. Además, yo _si_ estaba patrullando y es mi descanso.

—Nunca pensé que supieras el significado de esa palabra, Hijikata-kun —se entrometió Gintoki.

—Tu jódete, Yorozuya —siseó en respuesta.

—Ya quisieras, Oogushi-kun.

—¡Mi nombre no es Oogushi!

—Esos son detalles sin importancia —Sougo se encogió de hombros y luego comentó con burla—. Ah, ¿Y no estás negando lo otro?

—Tch —él se limitó a mascullar, recibiendo su orden.

«Auch», pensaron los cotillas. ¡Ese tipo no negó nada!

—Shinpachi-kun, este tipo mira a Gin-san como si fuese su postre favorito —dijo Sacchan, notando la forma en que Mayora observaba a Gin cuando él ignorando lo demás, comía su merienda. Era tan sutil, pero no lo suficientemente para engañar a su instinto con todo lo relacionado a su amado.

—O como una botella de mayonesa que quiere succionar hasta el fondo, si.

Shinpachi se ruborizó, dándole pena ajena las expresiones de su colega.

Sacchan también, pero con el contexto en el que estaba imaginándose lo dicho por Kagura. Su mente se traslado a esa primera portada falsa: Gin-san tirando de la cadena y como un dominante total le ordenaba al policía que se ocupara de su «botella».

Era…

Era… una imagen sexy.

Debería llorar o darle asco, pero en vez de eso lo consideraba sexy.

Kagura miraba con aburrimiento como Sacchan se limpiaba la nariz. Aunque debía admitir que la analogía encajaba muy bien, considerando la adoración enfermiza que el policía tenía por ese condimento y ellos lo sabían.

—Pero lo trata como basura —comentó Sacchan con molestia—. ¡Gin-san no es ningún Morinaga que aguanta la mala leche de Tatsumi-_senpai_ con una sonrisa complaciente en la cara!

—Me pregunto si Mayora tendrá un hermano que acojone tanto a Gin-chan para que se lo lleve a vivir al otro lado del planeta, si* —añadió Kagura, aburrida.

—Kagura, no te metas con otros fandoms. Y ni siquiera se a que viene ese dialogo.

—Shinpachi, la secuencia debe ser comprensible.

—¡Como si alguien fuera a encontrarle sentido a esto!

—Con las notas del final, los lectores lo comprenderán.

Shinpachi palideció. La Cuarta Pared se acaba de romper tan rápido como el Titán Colosal destruyó la Muralla Maria.

Se concentró en un Okita que miraba al tipo que quería quitarle el puesto con enojo mal disimulado y como si de repente se acordara de algo, miró a su jefe.

—Jefe, mi trasero es ejemplar. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —propuso en tono monocorde.

Los tres espías se quedaron en el sitio, sorprendidos.

* * *

_**Karithe: **Gracias por leer, este fic es ligero yaoi... yo lo adoro, aunque no me siento confiada como para escribir algo más fuerte XD. El love inciense arc va desde los caps 492 al 496 :)_

Mordecai (el azulejo), Rigby (el mapache) y Benson (la maquina de chicles) son personajes del cartoon Regular Show (Un show más, su titulo en español) creado por J.G Quintel.

* Aquí la referencia es doble: Morinaga y Tatsumi son los protagonistas del manga yaoi Koi Suru Boukun (The tyrant who falls in love) creado por Hinako Takanaga. Por cierto, Sugita fue el seiyuu de Mitsugu Kurokawa (el cuñado de senpai) en la primera ova de KSB. Mitsugu y Tomoe protagonizan "Challengers", que es la precuela de KSB :)

Ah, tambien le hago guiño a Shingeki no kyojin :)

LOL Sacchan es una troll y este fic tendra tres capitulos.

Gracias por leer


	3. No aclares que oscurece

**N/A: **mi segundo aniversario posteando para este fandom no iba a pasar debajo de la mesa… después de más de un año, dejo este capi que poco dice en este olvidado fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No aclares que oscurece.**

* * *

La propuesta salía a la luz como si fuese el típico comentario genérico que las personas suelen decir cuando no se les ocurre un tema de conversación interesante. Sin embargo, dicha conducta humana estándar a veces podía provocar un efecto de parálisis momentánea de tiempo y espacio… como en el caso de esa tienda de _dangos_ y el escondite improvisado.

Asomado por una rendija de su local, el dueño de «Konpeitou» no sabía si compadecer o desearle suerte al joven Sakata. Ese chico siempre andaba quejándose de que no ligaba por culpa de su permanente y resulta que si levanta hombres en uniforme.

El señor será viejo, pero no denso. Sus ojos habían presenciado mucho a lo largo de su vida y hacía tiempo había pillado que ambos oficiales _convenientemente_ visitaban su tienda cuando el jefe de la Yorozuya venía a comer _dangos. _Con el más chico, Sakata mantenía una conversación cordial llena de ironías; con el fumador, la conversación transcurría entre gritos, reproches porque «pensaban igual» y hasta uno que otro golpe.

Sakata se mantenía como territorio neutral, indiferente a los afectos que recibía. A este punto él no sabía si el muchacho se hacía el idiota o ya lo era de nacimiento, porque la situación era obvia.

Él se beneficiaba porque ahora tenía un par de clientes nuevos, eso sí.

Escuchó a la camarera sollozar. Pobre chica, con este escenario nunca va a tener oportunidad.

-oOo-

Semejante oración fue —en cierto modo— muy inesperada incluso para ellos y su sentido del oído, ya bastante acostumbrado a los chistes sucios; tanto así de inesperada fue que retumbaba, dando la innecesaria sensación de eco.

Por fortuna, todo efecto pasa —señal de que los engranajes del cerebro comenzaban a reaccionar a paso lento— y este no es la diferencia: Ya lo que queda es la reacción e interpretación que cada quien le quiera dar.

Hijikata escupió el sorbo de té que tenía en la boca como su principal reacción a las palabras de un impasible Okita. A su lado escuchó un sonido estrangulado y no miró, seguramente no queriendo que el idiota experto en joderle la paciencia fuera a partirse de risa como el sádico que era.

Gintoki —quien se acababa de meter un trozo de dango a la boca— se había limitado a mirar al piso como si lo encontrase interesante. Aunque si se le podía ver más de cerca, el pobre tenía la cara azul y buscaba a tientas su taza de té. Okita en uno de sus raros arranques de amabilidad le daba palmadas en la espalda, ayudándolo a pasar el bocado atorado.

Al menos esas eran las suposiciones del trío de espías improvisados que intentaban volver a la normalidad.

Shinpachi se había quedado enganchado en la punta de la nariz de su sonrojado humano, señal de que había entendido la connotación que las palabras conllevaban.

Una sonora carcajada lo despertó del shock y miró a uno de sus lados. Kagura estaba doblándose de risa para su total desconcierto. Enserio, la chica tenía la cara roja ante tal festín.

—¡Sonó como personaje de manga _yaoi_! —exclamó entre risas, jurando que veía corazoncitos rodeándolo—. ¡Al Sádico le gusta que le den bien duro! Se comporta como todo un pasivo de pornografía sensible (1), si —Kagura _casi_ deseaba que Gin lo eligiera por una vez y le hiciera el favorcito, tanto que lo dejara sin caminar por un buen tiempo y claro, ella se burlaría a sus costillas.

Escuchando a Kagura, Sacchan fue traicionada nuevamente por su retorcida e inoportuna imaginación: Un aprendiz de sádico y un sádico natural… una lucha por el control que el aprendiz inevitablemente perdería al punto de revelar entre las sabanas —con ayuda de velas, látigos, cadenas, el potro y lo que se le ocurriera— su M interior y así completar el ciclo.

«El mocoso no es un sádico en entrenamiento, es un _switch_», se dio cuenta; limpiándose con el pañuelo ya manchado de sangre. Nuevamente gritó, destrozando los tímpanos de los chicos, quienes le gritaban que se callara para que no los descubrieran.

Inmediatamente, escapó de sus fantasías (y la lucha interna entre su mitad_ fujoshi_ y su mitad Gintoki-_fangirl _se desarrollaba mientras tanto) y ya tenía _kunai_ en mano, lista para apuntarlo hacia Okita.

—Sádico y sádico se repelen, Masoquista y sádico se atraen. Ese niñato debería saberlo —refunfuñó, un poco decepcionada de que él hubiese olvidado lo que le enseñó cuando era Souko.

—¿Qué reglas son esas? —explotó Shinpachi, sin poder creer tantas tonterías.

—Reglas que un _fanboy_ virgen nunca comprenderá.

—¡No me llames virgen! —se indignó, cabreado porque le echara en cara ese detalle.

—Ya cállate, _fanboy _virgen —se entrometió Kagura.

Shinpachi siguió reclamando, pero las dos hacían oídos sordos. Estaban concentradas en la escena de la tienda.

—Eres muy gracioso, Souichirou —comentó un Gintoki ya recuperado.

—Es Sougo, Jefe. Y hablaba enserio —contestó él, tranquilo.

—Seguro, Souji —murmuró, ignorando al chico corregir su nombre otra vez.

Okita miraba fijamente a Gintoki, como sopesando decir algo más. Pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo:

—Sougo, este no es lugar para este tipo de cosas. A algunas personas no nos interesan tus intimidades —lo regañó Hijikata.

—¿Celoso, Hijikata? —Okita parecía divertirse de lo lindo, notaron los entrometidos.

Kagura (en el fondo y lamentándolo) y Sacchan si estuvieran allí también preguntarían lo mismo. Shinpachi ya no sabía a donde iba este _fanfic_.

—Asqueado —le corrigió el vicecomandante, echándole mayonesa a sus dangos.

Shinpachi se tapaba la boca, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Gintoki miraba con lamento —él estaba seguro, porque a ojos de su jefe eso era un sacrilegio— como el oficial arruinaba ese delicioso manjar. Kagura y Sacchan sentían náuseas.

—Jefe —continuó Okita—. A diferencia de algunas _pestes del closet_ que conozco, yo estoy muy claro con lo que quiero.

«¡Esto es mejor que la novela de las cuatro, si!», Kagura sintió ganas de carcajearse de nuevo.

Shinpachi contenía el aliento y Sacchan estaba revolviendo _natto_ en un platillo que de quien sabe dónde había sacado. Kagura escuchaba el numerito con atención:

—¿A quién le estás diciendo «peste del closet», cabrón?

—Hijikata, yo no dije nombres. Si tú te sientes aludido, no es mi culpa —moduló con fingida inocencia.

Gintoki rio entre dientes y Hijikata le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Él tiene razón —Gintoki se encogió de hombros— Si te queda el zapato, póntelo.

—Vete al cuerno, Yorozuya —Hijikata se limitó a replicar con presteza.

Okita sonrió. Sus rojizos ojos brillaban con malicia, regodeándose con este asunto.

—Créeme, soy muy buena opción —se dirigía a Gintoki—. Yo que tú, lo consideraría.

Con esto, Kagura aun contenía la risa y ya estaba golpeando el pobre mostrador al punto de casi romperlo, aún sin perder de vista la escena. Sacchan estaba agradecida por las funciones especiales que Gengai agregó a sus gafas y por eso pillaba todo en alta resolución y Shinpachi aún no procesaba nada de esto, pero sus pies no se movían para huir y regresar al departamento.

—Aprende a limpiarte bien el trasero antes de estar haciendo el tonto. ¡Ponte a trabajar, niñato!

—El bastardo aquí presente es un jodido perro del hortelano: No deja comer, pero tampoco tiene las bolas para hacerlo —se mofó—. Molestar a quien te gusta para llamar su atención es un cliché muy gastado, ¿no crees?

—Sougo, si piensas con esa lógica sería como decir que China te gustara —lo picó.

El normalmente inexpresivo Okita ahora tenía cara de asesino serial.

—Busca tu muerte natural, Hijikata —advirtió—. Y con muerte natural me refiero hasta que me ponga serio y te mate de una buena vez.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con una muerte natural!

Desde el escondite, el espanto de Kagura se reflejaba en su cara, cuya tonalidad era un verde preludio a devolver todo lo que había consumido en el día. Y era bastante.

Crack.

—No lo permitiré.

Sacchan y Shinpachi notaron un aura peligrosa de color rojo sobresalir de la niña. Su tez ya había recuperado su color normal y sus ojos azul eléctrico estaban cargados con la más fría ira. ¿Acaso los binoculares tienen una fisura?

Shinpachi tragó grueso, sospechando por donde venía la cosa.

—Ya me había preparado mentalmente y había aceptado que si mi estúpido mocoso quiere que su túnel sea profanado por una sádiconda o una mayoraconda...

—¡La Ayaoconda pertenece a ese túnel S! —interrumpió Sacchan, regresando momentáneamente a su modo _fujoshi_.

»—...Si la Ginconda tiene ganas de adentrarse en los confines de un mayo-agujero, o en la cueva del Sádico, si... —continuó Kagura, ignorando a Ayame.

—¡Mi conducto M tiene derecho por antigüedad! —protestó Sacchan.

»—...No le importa a nadie más que él. Puede utilizar el culo como se le dé la gana porque al fin y al cabo es suyo, si —completó Kagura con voz inusualmente glacial—. ¡Estaba dispuesta a ser una madre de mente abierta! Pero…

Si, como lo imaginó: Kagura ya había activado el «modo madre»

—Pero… ¡No sacrifiqué los mejores años de mi vida para que mi hijo esté esparciendo Shinsenmonas (2)! —lloriqueó—. ¡Mi juventud y belleza no van a terminar así, si!

Nota para Shinpachi: Recortar el tiempo de Kagura en la televisión. ¡Ya estaba demasiado enganchada a los_ doramas_!

—Yo me encargaré que el maldito sádico no vuelva a ver otro día, si —prometió, tronándose los nudillos.

Sus compañeros cotillas vieron esa mirada maniaca y supieron que iba enserio cuando estuvo a punto de revelar el escondite.

Horror.

* * *

(1) Mención al manga/OVAs yaoi Sensitive Pornograph, Suzumura fue el seiyuu de Sono en la primera OVA

(2) Combinación de palabras entre "Shinsengumi" y "feromonas". Parodia de "Usamonas" (Usami + feromonas), otro guiño a Junjou Romantica.

XD lo continuaré después de esto cuando esté más desahogada :). ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
